Citrus (alternate world)
by Mideko112
Summary: Here is the alternate world of Citrus where Yuzu the main Protagonist borned in Aihara family and In other word It was mei which born in Okogi one... and Mei was The older sister one... So What they will face together in the future is still unconscious But What make them belong to each other's are The fact that they both must face together...


Citrus (Alternate World)

Chapter One : Is This Love or Tease?

Blue sky and slight wind at the summer, a young girl sat at the window at the view of high tower in middle of Tokyo.. Aihara Mei daughter of Mrs. Aihara just moved to her new house. The young girls with dark black hair and green eyes are watching the view of the town from this point, Tokyo was an enormous city and filled with millions of people… Unlike Her mind now which is empty… She's thinking about her mother new marriage with the man who claimed to be Son of the owner of Big and Popular Company in Japan and her new life in such the luxury part of the town and apart from hew old neighborhood the her known since young.. Also she heard that they also have a successor which is same age as her

"I hope that my new siblings going to be nice with me… But tomorrow It's the end of summer… I should be prepare for School tomorrow"

Like another day… Mei woke up early for School.. She have a duty to taking care the pupils over there as The Student Council President, and especially at the end of Summer.. When a lot of girls break the rule of School like dying hair or painting nails It's duty for the School president to do that…

Mei was different from the others.. The School have lockers for every students But Mei seem like to be only one who carried all of the books from home and That make her bag heavier than others in school too

The Public Transportation like railway which the station was close from her home being the best advantages for this young girl to go to School… and in the early morning almost Nobody used them, So Mei can sit on those seats

Almost reach the way to School.. She suddenly heard the sound of girl… Her friend since She was young… Himeko.

"Mei Mei! Mei Mei!"

Mei stop and slowly turning her face to her friend… She was little shorter and have little pigtails curled hair who's exhausted for catching Mei

"You don't need to be hurry for me… You will get an accident from that"

"So..How it's going Mei Mei.."

"I moved in to new house after my mom married with new man.. Till now I still never seen his face, and In other word.. I still don't know who's my mother marry with"

"It's Ok Mei-Mei, I think your dad gonna be a good person and.."

Mei stop and pull Himeko back as She seem distracted even The Crossing lights are turning into Red now

"You should taking care of yourself more… You almost got an accident Himeko chan"

"Sorry… Mei-Mei.. So-"

Mei temper Himeko after they're in front of the gate of School "We are reached School now, Remember we still on duty.. right?"

"Uh… Yes.. Almost forgot it too sorry…"

"No time for sorry Because There are a lot of Girls who already come to School now.. I don't want to check from one by one.."

7:50 AM

Almost Everybody are in the school now until The sound of Limousine which running fast and break itself in front of the School

As the girl who seem to look like an Idol have step off the car and turning to The driver and yell at him

"Hey!.. I said to drive as fast as you can doesn't mean You have to break the law like this… What will My Gramps know that you drive like this.. You will get Fire! If you drive like this again" The Blonde hair start to look back to her School then ask her driver again

"Is this the right one? Seem to be like Prison rather than the place for studying"

"Yes Mistress.. It's Order from your grandfather.. To sent you to this School… and Sorry sir.. I need to report your grandfather that you are already been there.. Good bye sir!" as The driver close the door and drive as fast as he can back to Where him came from

"Hey Wait… Um.." The Blonde girl with Lavender eyes look at her own school as everyone seeing her like a weirdo for them…

' _This isn't good, I seem like a freak around them…"_

Then she noticed as a young girl called her to interrupt her. "Excuse me.. You there"

As said as young girl which look totally alike ideal of The High School girl which look totally boring for her

"Yes?" as She answered and still holding up a phone

"Could we go over there to Student Base please?"

"Hmm?" The Blonde girl look at him with such a Questioning look

"Your hair color is violated the rules.. Your Shirt aren't right color and ….."

At the same time that people are arguing to each other's The president council like Mei are looking downward from Council room as the bad feeling came into her mind from this..

' _How can This Girl done such things like this'_ Then Mei taking her place off from the room downward to the gate of the school

Back to the Gate

The Blonde shook the girl as She seem to be angry which a lot of bad words from her mouth.. and The Students around seem to be Whispering and talking about that blonde Until the last sentences that Mei was heard are "I will dressed whatever I want.. It won't disturbed my Grade You.."

"It will be"

The Blonde seem to be interrupted by Mei The president council who seem to have highest person who taking in charge there.

"Hey… Seem to be like Last Straw already? You know who I am My name is Y.."

Mei doesn't listening to a blonde and start to taking the phone out from her Skirt in the dark way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

As The blonde fell down to the ground.. Mei Decided to turn back into the class

The class was about to start and everybody seem to be in place..

walk into the room and start to greet the student and introduce

Later in the midday..

At the vending machine

leaning at the vending Machine which standing outside the hall.. Seem like He going to hit on some girls especially the one who's patrolling around here like Mei

"So.. Can I buy a drink like Cup o tea?"

" I'm underage… You know right?"

As Mei said that not so long seem like Amamiya falling to the ground after committed failure

As She walked away because She noticed somebody watching her after heard The sound of light plastic seem to be dropping down.

She still done her job until late 8pm… Mei finally done her job then she turn off the light as prepare for tomorrow day..

Mei hurry to return her home to meet her mother and her new Step sister… Which She hope to be a nice person after all of the bad day have gone

"I'm home" Mei open the door and walking into the house… everybody seem to go to sleep because her mom is going to wake up early for tomorrow left Mei with Dinner that's omelet on rice everything around her are dark with only the light from inside her room…

Mei finished her meal and washing all the dish.. Which is now 3 and not 2 anymore… ' _Soon another one will come here_ _I guess_ '

Then Mei walking to her room and said.. "I'm coming in"

What Mei see there was a blondie same that She have met in the morning.

Both Mei and Blondie seem to stared with each other's on not so impressed with Mei and Shocked and Scared on the Blondie…

"Aihara.. Yuzu Right?"

"Yea… Welcome back President Council" as Yuzu said and turning her face away embarrassing after Things happened in this day.

Mei said nothing but strip down and grab her own towels heading toward the bathroom

As she let the cold water passed down her body.. She start to think about the day and about her stepsister have… ' _She is such a little cutie, maybe I should know her more as Stepsister…_ ' Mei think as She smirk too

Mei done the shower and go back to her room.. starting to put on her pajamas and headed to sleep before Yuzu asked questions as She sitting on her beautiful

"So, Mom said that My stepsis would be a nice person… But I doesn't expected It's you.. after what you doing today with me"

Mei seem to be ignored what Yuzu said and Start to pack her books for tomorrow

"Nice Cello You got there.. Who bought it for you?"

Mei still ignored Yuzu and still packing her books

"Beside You must be a real Hottie Aren't you… As I see you are the one which get pick up by a lot of guys right?"

The Situation seem to be the same as Yuzu Still continue roasting Mei

"Well Sorry Girl.. But I will have a triumph on you with this Beside.. I have been a relationship with a lot of guys So The kiss must be like.."

Mei turn her head back and then press Yuzu on the floor instantly Mei kissed Yuzu deep as Mei dominated on this.. and Seem like The Younger one seem to be enjoy this…

Mei Finally break a kiss as Yuzu tried not to moan and The Trail of Saliva slowly separated from each other's

"That's what a kiss look like" Mei said

"Wait Hold on This isn't fair" Yuzu said as She still Brushing…

They both lost their First Kiss on this situation "Good night Yuzu Chan"

Yuzu can't do anything but The feeling… Her own Older Sister turning her on now as she know.

But in Mei's mind she felt that her life was somehow completed by now…

(Ps. Mei's Cello event was occurred in this timeline because in this alternate world… Mei spent her childhood with musician after her mom gone to work and she spent this time as her hobby rather than go out with girls like others…)


End file.
